Partners in the Bathroom
by ninirific
Summary: REPOSTING FROM OLD PENNAME! This is a spin on the Season 3 finale bathroom scene...or at least how I imagined it could have played out. *wink* Definitely Rated M. BxB. SMUT INSIDE.


**A/N: This is a spin on the Season 3 finale bathroom scene…at least how I imagined it could have played out**

**A/N: This is a spin on the Season 3 finale bathroom scene…at least how I imagined it could have played out. Hope you like it as this is my first fanfic! Inspired in part by all the great fics I've read. Please, please read and review! ) Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything associated with the TV show.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

They stood there staring at each other, breathing heavily.

Some of Brennan's anger flitted away at his last comment: _'I took a bullet for you!'_ he had said. He was right. She knew that. He had saved her life plenty of times over the last three years for her to say now that he didn't care about her.

She still had her arms crossed defensively and realized very suddenly and unnervingly that he was naked…completely naked. She swallowed hard. Well except for his ridiculously cute beer hat anyway. She fought with herself not to glance down and to keep her eyes on his face. She chuckled inwardly because from the indignant look in his eyes he had still not noticed his current state. She wasn't about to tell him either, she thought mischievously.

"Booth, regardless of the bullet, you should have told me! How else can I put this to you that you'll understand?!" she shrieked.

Booth winced at her tone. He was too aware of the fact that he was standing in his birthday suit in front of his partner. Her anger was evident and he had never found her as sexy as he did right now. Her breasts were heaving up and down with her breathing. _'Stop looking at them you idiot!'_ he said to himself. He knew if he started thinking about the things that turned him on about her just dealing with her on a daily basis; his "excitement" would be hard to hide in his current state.

He grabbed a towel from the shelf next to him and stepped out of the tub as he tied it around his waist. _'There, that should help a bit'_. As he stepped out, he ended up standing less than a foot away from her. He could see that her nostrils were a bit flared.

They just stood there, staring at each other, neither one of them moving.

Brennan felt as if her feet were super glued to his bathroom floor. She wanted to step back but couldn't will her feet to move. She was incredibly aware that a few steps behind her were his bedroom…and his bed. The thought sent a shiver up and down her spine. He was standing so close. She could see the sparks in his eyes. She wondered if he was feeling the same intense connection she was. It was like constant jolts of electricity jumping from his body to hers and back. Not that it was logically possible. Still, she could smell the soap on his skin. _'What if she had been in the shower with him?'_ she thought to herself. She felt her cheeks flush at the thought. What was wrong with her? She was acting like a teenager with hormones flaring up everywhere. It was something biologically normal for them, but not for her! She was a grown woman for goodness sake. There was a line between them and he wasn't about to change that. These thoughts weren't helping her with keeping that line there either. _'Stop it, Bones! I mean, Temperance!'_ she chided herself.

Booth noted the stain in her cheeks and decided to pursue this further. She had been driving him crazy for years and he couldn't resist any longer. He thought about that stupid line. That line was bullshit. He'd crossed it alone with his thoughts almost as soon as he'd drawn it and he hadn't stopped crossing it ever since. _'Here goes…something, I hope'_ he thought.

Booth took a step closer to her, half expecting her to move back. She didn't. He took this as a good sign and put his hands on her arms, then looked her directly in the eyes. He was letting his feelings show, not holding anything back, hoping she would recognize what she saw in his eyes. She, on the other hand, was so hard to read. Not like all the other women he had been with. But he wanted, no needed to know.

"Bones…" he said, urging her to look at him.

Brennan felt the familiar warmth wash over her at the sound of his nickname for her. She'd been trying to squash that feeling ever since the first time she realized she liked it when he called her that, but to no avail. She looked at him now. His gaze fixed on her eyes.

"What Booth?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. "Bones, we've been partners for three years now" he stated.

She nodded. He continued.

"I think we have a good partnership going. But we're partners. I followed protocol here. I did what I would have done with any other partner. No different. But you think I should have done it differently, don't you?" he asked.

Bones felt a little taken aback. _'We're partners'_, he'd said. Undoubtedly, what followed was the silent "nothing more" she knew would come eventually. She felt her resolve strengthen. She'd be damned if she let on to anything she was feeling that could be classified as "more than partners".

"Yes, we're partners", she said. "And of course you should have treated this situation differently! What do you think I've been saying all this time?!" she asked incredulously. _'How is it that he still didn't get it??'_ she asked herself.

"Ok, Bones" he said, "next question. Why should I have done things differently with you?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't retreat and give him a run of the mill answer.

"Because we're partners Booth!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, but what makes you different than any other partner?" he asked bluntly. He knew he might be pushing it by prodding so much but he couldn't think of another way to get a straight answer out of her.

Brennan's mouth fell open a bit as if she were going to say something but then she quickly shut it, not finding the words.

"Because….I….We…" she stumbled over her own words. She felt a cold sweat break out over her forehead. She suddenly felt like she was one of the suspects they interrogated with a bright white light shining on her face threatening to reveal the truth she wanted to keep so cleverly hidden. But she was afraid the truth was written all over her face.

Booth was holding his breath. He could see panic in her face. Her eyes darting from left to right. He could see that she was struggling trying to find an answer that would be suitable.

Finally, exasperated, she said "You know why, Booth! I shouldn't have to explain this to you!" She tried to wriggle out of his hold, but he wouldn't let her. He held on even tighter, staring intently into her eyes. His eyes were silently challenging her.

Her mind was growing muddled with him standing so close to her. She closed her eyes. Dammit, she couldn't think straight!

Booth stared at her. He could see that she was struggling with this. She was never one to openly admit her feelings much less talk about them. He could sense her desperation. She wanted to run. He wouldn't let her and he moved his head closer to hers before she could blurt out some excuse and run out on him…on them.

The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes were her eyes, widening in shock at what he was about to do. He touched his lips to hers, so soft but rigid at the moment. Booth moved his lips over hers gently, feeling her out. She hadn't moved an inch. He pulled back just long enough to look into her eyes, quizzically.

Brennan's heart was beating so fast she was afraid he could hear it. He was looking at her now waiting for her to say something. It felt like forever, but was really only a few seconds.

She finally found some semblance of her voice and whispered almost inaudibly. "Booth, what are you doing? We can't…" her voice drifted off. He slid his hands up her arms to her shoulders finally resting on her neck pulling her towards him once again. In the seconds before their lips met again, he whispered; "Don't think Temperance, just feel". He touched his lips to hers, and then said "Just heart".

Booth couldn't believe how good it felt to kiss her. They'd kissed once before on Christmas, but that had been nothing compared to this. She had begun to caress his lips with hers now, almost shyly. He pressed the kiss further into her, silently asking to be let in. Bones complied and parted her lips. His tongue slipped into her warm mouth, finding hers and sliding against it. He felt her hands finally move from her sides and smiled against her while she placed her hands on his lower back.

Brennan could feel his rippling muscles under her hands. She spread her hands over his shoulder blades moving her fingers back and forth reveling in the feel of his taught muscles underneath. She wanted to touch him everywhere. Her desire for her partner growing, she pressed herself into the kiss even more, making it deeper. _'He's such a good kisser'_, she thought.

She moved her hands up his back lightly raking her nails on him as she went. He let out a low groan and she felt her insides tremble at the sound. Her hands found the nape of his neck and gave his hair a slight tug. She was so aroused, more than she'd ever been with another man and she prided herself in being extremely adept at this particular task. And then she realized this was only the kissing. Her anticipation grew at that thought.

He was going to go mad. Booth was kissing her with such urgency now. He pressed his body closer to her, desperate to feel every inch of her beautiful body connected to his. He pressed his groin into her, his erection growing more and pressing against her heat. He growled deep in his throat and ran his hands over her body, seeking shelter under the softness of her blouse. _'Boy was he in trouble'_.

She gasped at the feel of his erection against her body coupled with the feeling of his warm hands touching her fevered flesh. She could feel goose bumps rising from her scalp to her toes. He was kissing her neck now running little circles with his moist tongue against the sensitive skin just under her earlobe. Throwing her head back, she pulled his head closer to her and turned his head with her hands so she could return the favor. She ran her tongue along his jaw loving the feel of his stubble against her. She gave his neck a tiny bite with the tips of her teeth and smiled as he moaned. She was driving him as crazy as he was her. She pressed her hips further into him and felt his penis push against her. Booth grabbed her face in his hands again and kissed her mouth, robbing her of her breath. He ravaged her mouth with his tongue, tasting her warm depths with his. He grabbed her lower lip between his and sucked, nipping lightly. He pulled back and looked at her. Her face was flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses and her eyes wide, dark with desire. They were both breathing heavily, grasping for a shred of oxygen as their brains turned into jelly.

"Bones…" he started. She pressed a shaky finger to his lips stopping his words. With her other hand, she grabbed his and pulled him after her, out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom.

She stopped just short of his bed and turned to look at him. Brennan could feel her hands trembling but she didn't care. She wasn't about to stop now. She'd dreamed and played out this scenario and many others in her head over the past years. Always assuming the fantasies would be all she'd ever have. She'd woken up hot and unsatisfied one too many nights with images of Booth in her bed, all sweaty, limbs intertwined in a jungle of flesh. But she had never known the satisfaction of having him in front of her, wanting her. He was here now, and she wanted him. Needed all of him inside her. She kept her gaze on him; her chin tilted defiantly and began to unbutton her blouse.

Booth was hardly breathing. She was beginning to remove her shirt and almost reluctantly he placed his hands on hers stilling their movement. She looked at him questioningly. "Temperance, um, I mean are you sure you want this?" he asked. He held his breath, waiting for her answer.

She moved one of her hands to cover his, guiding it to her breast that was now covered only by her pink lace bra.

"I've never wanted anything more", she replied, her voice husky and almost foreign to her own ears.

Booth drew in a shallow breath and pulled her to him, removing her blouse as his lips met hers once again. This time with a renewed fierceness and a need that felt almost primitive. He let her blouse fall to the floor next to them and moved his hands to her breasts. Rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, he kissed her neck, licking his way down to the hollow between her collarbones creating a little circle there. Her head thrown back, she ran her fingers through her hair, her breath coming in shallow gasps.

Brennan's mind was running wild. She couldn't seem to control her hands as they ran over his chest. She loved the feel of his skin. Her breath caught in her throat as he undid the front clasp of her bra, unleashing her breasts. He brought his head down to them and began inflicting sweet torture on her nipples first with his hands and then with his mouth. He nipped at her peaks and ran wet circles around them making her nipples tighten with longing.

She breathed his name, whimpering, and his dick hardened at the sound. She was so beautiful. He'd always pictured she'd be this perfect, but his imagination had not prepared him for the reality. Her hands found the knot of his towel slung low on his hips and pulled. The gray towel dropped to the floor at his feet and it was his turn to moan as her hand brushed the tip of his dick as it was freed from the ineffective confines of the towel. He pushed his body against her all the while kissing her and kneading her breasts with this thick fingers. Her hands were creating paths up and down his body leaving tiny marks as her nails grazed him.

Brennan moved her hands to the top of her pants wanting, needing to feel her skin against his. Booth's hands stopped her though and he took over the task. He undid the buttons and slid her black pants down her hips caressing her as he went. His fingers lingered over every curve down to her thighs. He looked down and let the pants fall to the floor creating a puddle at her feet. He stepped back and took her beauty in, wearing only panties. "God, you're beautiful" he rasped, his voice husky and deep with need.

"You're not too bad yourself", she said slyly. Her eyes roamed over his body fervently, desperate to touch him, committing every line to memory. "Booth…I need you…now", she said breathlessly.

He groaned and picked her up, his arms around her back and under her knees, setting her on the bed. Brennan threw the pillows to the side wanting more space for them. He lay on top of her gently, skimming his hands all over her body. Stopping at the sides of her hips, he looped his thumbs at the hem of her panties and pulled them down. Brennan raised her hips slightly off the bed, allowing him to shed the fabric and toss it on the floor.

Booth returned to her mouth, wanting desperately to have all of her. He moved his hand in between them to her opening and slid his fingers in, making her gasp. She was so moist and ready for him. He groaned and she nibbled on his earlobe. Her breath caught as he touched her clit making her throb.

"Booth, please…" she breathed. He was trying to make this last longer, but he barely had any restraint left. They'd been building up to this moment for far too long. He pulled away from her for just a second as he braced himself above her. He positioned himself at her entrance and gently slid himself inside her. "Temperance" he said, calling her name out. She moaned as he slid almost all the way out of her, and then thrust back in. She wrapped her legs around his hips, taking him in deeper. She wanted to have all of him in her.

Brennan could feel the world disappearing from around her, leaving nothing but Booth above her. She looked into his eyes, an emotion there that brought tears to her eyes. She blinked, fighting them back. She arched her back to him as he slid in and out again. He pressed into her connecting them at their very core and kissed her lips. He drove into her again and again gaining momentum. He could feel her tightening around him increasing his pleasure. Booth could feel his orgasm coming and wanted her to be right there with him. Still driving into her, his finger found her clit and pulled at it, rubbing it forcefully wanting to bring her insane amounts of pleasure. Brennan's hot mouth opened, a loud moan escaping her lips and her back arched involuntarily. Her hand went to her breast pulling at her nipple. His dick went even harder at the sight and he pushed himself inside her wanting to consume her. He went into her faster, harder and deeper with every thrust. He closed his eyes as his climax built then looked down at her. She was biting her lip, one arm up, her hand placed against the headboard. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up meeting him halfway and kissed her hard as he lunged into her one more time. Both their mouths froze on each other as their eyes closed and their bodies shook from their orgasm, her head falling back as she groaned and called his name. Spent inside her, he laid her back down on the bed and rested his forehead on her chest, breathing heavily.

After a long time their breathing was somewhat back to normal. He was still laying half on top of her, legs intertwined. He moved off her, lying on his side facing her with his head resting on his hand. His eyes took in her face, memorizing the way she looked right now and he smiled at her. She looked at him smiling too.

"Bones?" he said tentatively, absently staring at his finger drawing circles on her belly. He had to tell her.

"Yes Booth?" she said, hoping.

"This isn't just a onetime thing with us, you know" he said, still looking at her stomach.

She swallowed. "No?" she asked.

"Nope, it isn't" he answered. He stole a quick glance at her face and his hope grew from the look in her eyes.

"And why is that?" she asked, biting back a smile.

"Because…now that we've crossed the line, we can't draw it again. It's got to stay out. No place for it here now." he stated.

"I don't know Booth, I'm sure there's a way to bring it back" she said jokingly, waiting for his reaction.

His eyes grew wide and he stared at her. She tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't so she started giggling. When he saw that she was laughing, he grunted, pulling her on top of him. "That's just evil" he said, lightly smacking the side of her ass. She chuckled and straddling him, she bent down and kissed his lips then moved to the side of his face.

"That's what you get for drawing that line in the first place" she whispered next to his ear, flicking her tongue on his earlobe. She rubbed herself on him, felt him go hard and smiled. _'Yup, this is a much better partnership'_ she thought as he rolled them over with a growl.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Please review and tell me what you thought! ) TY


End file.
